


PEACH（ABO）

by 1007Sito



Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: Lay - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1007Sito/pseuds/1007Sito
Summary: 总裁LAY x 职员兴ABO





	PEACH（ABO）

Peach

序  
走廊尽头，昏暗的房间，角落缝隙都充斥着山葡萄味的信息素，说不上甜也不算酸，带着雨后初晴的清新，青涩的气味说不上霸道但充满占有欲地，强势蚕食着另一种甜腻的信息素以及气味主人的躯体。

白净的皮肤染上绯红，体温升高到灼人的温度，呼吸被身上那人的激烈的冲撞击得断断续续，喉间破碎的呻吟在山葡萄信息素主人的耳边煽风点火。

LAY呼吸一滞，眼底的情欲几乎把他吞噬，双手把住那人胯部，腰间动作的幅度力度变得更大，似乎每一下都要把身下人贯穿，小穴被刺激得狠狠缩紧，性器贴着紧密的肠壁又大了一圈。

艺兴被饱胀感冲昏头脑，下体分泌出的液体在抽插中发出“啧啧”水声和肉体碰撞的声音交织，欲火像念了魔咒，黄油蛋糕的香甜信息素从腺体释放。

发情中的Omega放下自己平日的伪装，抬起臀部迎合LAY的一次次进攻，晶莹的液体混着丝缕白浊从沟壑流出，把床单打湿了大片。

“l……LAY，啊……慢……慢点……”

抬手把自己的爱人圈在怀里，山葡萄的信息素疯狂扩张把黄油蛋糕的香气容纳，看着艺兴水光潋滟的眼睛，LAY眸色一暗，攻势骤然变强。

强烈的快感从前端传到全身，手指下意识游走到后颈寻到敏感的腺体，指尖不客气的搓弄刮擦，酥麻感过电般撩拨艺兴的神经身体难耐地扭动，花蕊用力吞吐吸纳，在攀上顶峰的前一刻，LAY扣住艺兴后脑勺，对准腺体毫不犹豫地咬下。

暂时标记。

空气里的暧昧升到顶点，只有粗重的喘息在安静的房间回荡，艺兴褪去欲望恢复清明，不可置信地摸着后颈。

“你居然标记我？”

1  
有人说:不幸的事情总会接踵而至。

艺兴切身体会到了这句话的含义。

刚刚拿到月末奖金还没在钱包里捂热。回家的路途，偶遇的小学同学，那人二话不说把自己拉到一家omega会所，说无论如何一定要请吃一顿饭。

毕业后没见过面的两人在以前关系很好，常常一块玩闹，不过当年第二性别还未分化，如今两人都分化成omega如此缘分难免让艺兴感到欣喜。

但，接下来的事，却让艺兴对这位老同学打心底厌恶起来。

“omega的聚集地，o的天堂，没有Alpha的叨扰，单纯专属o的会所。”

这宣传语写得着实不赖，至少会让一个讨厌Alpha信息素但又闲不下来的omega心动。

前提是，这个Omega没有被置于像他一样的尴尬境地。同学用了家里突然出事这样俗套的借口，拿上盘里最后一块甜饼拍拍屁股走人。

想着一人吃饭也无趣，艺兴用纸巾擦净嘴角的酱汁，起身准备离开，走到门口却被侍者拦下。

“先生，这边付款。”

艺兴脸色变得古怪起来，想到老同学离开的匆忙立刻了然，没有多问，跟着侍者走到前台。

前台的Beta姑娘手指在键盘上飞舞，根据身份证麻利地注册好信息，笑眯眯地拿出POS机。

“消费满一万我们这边按照您身份证注册好会员，总共两万五，您这边是线上支付还是刷卡？”

“这么贵？”

艺兴吓得眉毛连抖，摸摸自己裤子里的钱包。麻烦了，自己唯一的信用卡透支额度也才够支付个零头，好汉能屈能伸。

“那个……能不能优惠一点……”

艺兴垂眼盯着柜台略微斟酌言辞，说出一句让人扶额的话。

“张先生是这样的，我们会所是全国连锁定价，非活动期间不打折的。”

Beta前台笑容不减，拿出清单一列列指给艺兴解释，对着人畜无害的可爱的omega谁的耐心都会增加。

“那……可以分期吗?”

艺兴知道自己相貌的优势，强忍着恶寒眨巴着大眼睛可怜兮兮地盯着前台。

“分期?”

前台不确定地重复一遍，看到艺兴越发胀红的脸蛋，才敢确定自己没有听错，当下脸色变得精彩起来。

“呃，目前我们会所还没有开通分期的支付方式。”beta犹豫了一下。“冒昧地多嘴一句，请问您是无法承担吗?”

“是。”

张艺兴摸着耳朵，想杀人的心都有了但没有隐瞒。

他现在才敢确定自己是被老同学消费了，这一下可挨得不轻，不死也得脱层皮。两万五，他这种大学刚刚毕业的卖苦力的打工仔怎么可能拿的出来，难道只能找家里了？

Beta从抽屉里拿出一张招聘单，放在桌面示意艺兴阅览。

“这个是会所的一个招聘资料，工资待遇不错，包吃包住，条件真的不错，要是您能够通过面试，那么不到两个月您就能成功偿还债款，您看是否考虑一下?”

艺兴看着最低工资和提成说不心动是假的，比现在的工资高很多，再说omega会所，不会有讨人厌的Alpha上司找麻烦的，抑制剂应该也会足量供应。正当他摇摆不定时，Beta小姐的另一句话，让他下意识给了否定答案。

“隔壁Alpha会所也会也会时不时抽调人手，如果运气好，说不定会遇上一个不错的Alpha伴侣，我们会所已经有过一对……”

“抱歉。我想我还是想办法筹钱吧。”

张艺兴握紧手机的手指微微泛白，无力松开，在电话联系人处拨弄着。

每天和一群Alpha接触？这种事情绝对不可能忍受。

自打性别分化以后，艺兴就发现了一个严重的问题，自己的信息素对Alpha有无法言喻的诱惑，黄油蛋糕味气味又太过突出，根本没法用香水抵挡。

虽然每个月按时注射了信息素抑制剂，但是汗液或者其他体液偶尔流露出的气味，还是会让Alpha们色眯眯的眼神落到自己身上。

更有些自以为是的Alpha专门释放自己的信息素去挑拨艺兴，说挑拨或许不怎么恰当，因为那个感觉对艺兴来说更偏向压制，用Alpha先天优势压制omega。

讨厌Alpha。这是艺兴改变不了的想法。

他的历史学得很好，他记得曾经Alpha对Omega的凌辱。

半世纪前，omega只是Alpha的奴隶，是附庸，没有任何该有的权利，说是物品也不为过。每年数以万计的omega被折磨致死，omega的数量锐减，omega遗传基因遭受严重的打击，最严重的时候，平均每65人才1人分化为omega。

后来以二月红为代表的omega，组成omega联盟，对Alpha的残酷统治进行长达三年的殊死反抗，最后迫使联邦颁布Omega保护法，被黑暗折磨数百年的Omega终于迎来曙光。

二月红本人也得到联邦将军张启山的赏识，成为联邦第一个Omega参谋，并且和将军两情相悦，喜结连理。张艺兴就是他们的后代。

虽然到如今Omega和Alpha已经完全同等，但是Omega的先天弱势仍然存在，比如不可控的每月长达一周的发情期，Alpha的先天优势也仍然存在，比如信息素对Omega的压制。再比如老一辈的性别歧视，就像很多年以前华夏的男女性别歧视一样。

艺兴在很小时就被父母送去各种培训班，他也不负众望地在各个方面都表现地很棒，包括父母在内的几乎所有人都认为这个聪明的大男孩会分化为优秀的Alpha，成为家族的新希望。连他自己也这样想的。

不过好景不长，同龄人都已经开始出现第二性别特征时，他的身体看上去还是没有一点反应。是真的没有反应吗？当然不是。

某个课间，一群确认为Alpha的玩伴在互相比拼信息素时，他就发现了自己居然会受到周围信息素的压制，当下面无人色，汗水顷刻间把后背的衣服染成深色，也不知道是信息素的作用还是内心的不甘。

此后，他拼了命隐藏自己过于特别的信息素，每天混迹在Alpha中，所有人都觉得他是一个虚弱孤僻的孩子

稍微做点运动就开始大喘气，喜欢在上课途中上厕所，隔三差五就吃黄油蛋糕这类甜食，一般的Alpha都不会喜欢这种甜腻软弱的东西。

除了他自己没人明白。

喘气不是因为身体虚弱，是因为运动完的Alpha汗水含有太多信息素，上课途中上厕所是为了避免尿液中属于omega信息素被同学察觉，而黄油蛋糕则是掩盖自己身上的味道，不过蛋糕不能总吃，所以他还在包里准备了一瓶味道比较大的花露水。

再苦的日子熬久了都会习惯，他渐渐感觉Alpha信息素对他的压制不再那么明显，除了生理性厌恶，其他影响并不大，是omega怎样，自己不比任何Alpha差。

不过纸终究包不住火，父母还是知道了，在一次不小心打碎玻璃杯被划破手指后，香甜的信息素弥漫了整个客厅，张艺兴的父母不笨，他们明白这意味着什么。没有过多的斥责，只是眼底的失望出卖了他们的真实想法，这一点也被艺兴很好地捕捉。

他一改原来的开朗彻底沉默下来，被父母送到Omega专校后，更加发奋，一举考到了另一个省份，也就是脚下这片土地。他打算不靠家里任何资助重新开启人生。

不管是因为哪一层，他都很讨厌Alpha。

“张先生，考虑得怎么样了？”

Beta小姐的话打断了他的回忆，刚想开口拒绝，背后传来低沉的声音。

“这位先生的账单记我头上。”男人瞥了眼前台，每个字符清晰吐出。剑眉大眼，长得很养眼，脸颊的酒窝温柔，高鼻梁上架着的金丝眼镜令他看上去多了几分书卷气息，信息素刻意收敛后不让人感到危险。

一个很理想的Alpha。这是在场所有人的看法，张艺兴除外。

一个文质彬彬自以为是的衣冠禽兽。这是张艺兴的看法。

“就当交个朋友怎么样？”男人向他伸出手，葱白的手指骨节分明，“我叫LAY。”

2  
艺兴把目光落在LAY好看的手指上，没有一点去握住的想法，和一个轻浮Alpha交朋友？

聊聊天，喝点酒，然后就开个房间进行深入交流？

“我同意参加面试。”

艺兴转身看着Beta前台，面色冷得冻人，接着他回头重新把目光投向那个没有丝毫尴尬把手悬在半空的Alpha，微皱着眉头轻轻捏了下他的指尖，不等那头做出反应就迅速抽回。

“账单不劳LAY总挂心了。”

艺兴蹙眉，语气说不上友好，但也不算锋利。“至于朋友，随缘吧。”

出现在禁止任何A入内的Omega会所的Alpha，除了拥有这家会所话语权的上级，艺兴实在是找不出别的理由。

LAY也不生气，绅士地收回手，温和的弧度仍挂在嘴角，向身后的男人勾了勾手掌，那人默默从衣袋的名片夹里抽出一张，递到LAY手里。

“面试流程不用走了，你可以通过，直接去报道吧。”

LAY也不管艺兴接不接，把名片塞到他手里，眼神扫向前台，示意相关工作人员带他去办理手续。

艺兴捏着名片，表情看不出喜怒，头也不回地跟着刚才那个Beta前台往办公室走。

留在原地的男人，指腹在掌心摩挲一阵，目光饶有兴趣地追着艺兴背影，直到影子在拐角折叠消失，他才收回心思。

一个聪明有趣好看的Omega。

填完很多他连内容都想不起的表格，签署了份劳务合同，艺兴就算是这个会所的正式员工了，连实习期都没有。

刚毕业的时候实习了大半年，工资少得可怜，说是补贴还差不多，赚到的钱连吃饭都不够，幸好转正后收入还算不错，可也就仅仅不错而已。

那边公司合同的问题，会所派人去解决了。对那个单位他不仅没有留恋甚至感到无比解脱，油腻的Alpha上司对员工无时不刻不抱有见不得人的想法，一旦得不到满足就会在方方面面挑毛病，打回重做有之，开除者有之。

张艺兴做事向来奉行完美主义，让满脑袋肥肠的愚蠢上司挑出毛病，显然在他自己这里是不被允许的。

天色晚了，艺兴没有回自己的出租屋，就着会所安排的单人间住下。从裤兜里摸出那张名片看了眼，丢进垃圾桶，烫金的英文字母在垃圾桶里微反着光。做工挺不错的，丢了可惜了，想着他把名片捡出来，放进抽屉。

大学学的财务管理，本硕连读，直接考研到本校金融系，所以他更希望自己能够被分配到本专业的职位，能轻松不少，他依稀记得自己在填制表格的时候有特别注明。

其实在哪做什么无所谓，只要别天天见到莫名其妙的Alpha就行了，特别是那个LAY。

事与愿违，有可能是艺兴最近水逆期到了，诸事不顺。

这个会所的管信息收集的部门不知道用了什么手段，竟然把他大学参加歌唱比赛和街舞比赛的视频挖了出来，除此之外，甚至还有各种院级校级晚会的表演视频，当LAY把装满视频的文件夹点开，喜滋滋地向他投去一个赞赏的眼神。

“想不到你还挺全能，歌唱比赛还有自己作词作曲的歌。”

LAY点开随手点开一个视频眉宇间的欣赏藏都藏不住，他觉得自己捡了块宝。

读过财会专业，艺术方面也很精通，底子很干净，这种Omega他看得上。好看的Omega很多，他见过不少，也撩过不少，但是像张艺兴这种引起他兴趣的绝对不多。

艺兴看到LAY的眼神，感觉头又大了一圈。这种表情他见过，那些自以为是的Alpha总会对自己露出这种自以为认可的样子。

“学过一段时间，就那样吧。”

曾经他是有音乐梦想的，后来说不清是被现实打败还是自己退缩了，这个想法就像他放在房间角落落满灰的吉他包一样，被尘封。

“不用谦虚，现在有没有意向岗位？”

LAY看到对方眼里明显得不能再明显的生疏，本来还想用来夸赞的词语全部堵会肚子里，憋了口气很是郁闷。

“理财策划。”

艺兴明白LAY肯定了解过自己的底细，也不多说，直奔主题。

“屈才了，我看过你阅历，理财策划这一块来个专业对口的用谁都行，收益不相上下。”LAY顿了顿，收敛了纨绔子弟的轻浮，正色道。“我觉得用你，浪费了。”

艺兴挑眉，想从对方眼里看出一些恭维或者讨好的成分，但是找了半天除了不赞同以外没有别的东西。

“那LAY总觉得哪个职位更适合我？总裁的贴身秘书？”

LAY听到艺兴嘲讽的语气，郁闷得都快吐血了。这个Omega态度真不好，明明以前也没有得罪过他，为什么对别人都是温和得像小太阳，一到自己这就像看见抄家灭门的仇人似的。

“我有秘书，我的意思是你要不要考虑做会所的驻演，唱你的原创也好，跳你喜欢的舞蹈也可以，收入会很可观，你的水平也不低，如果有客人喜欢，为你一掷千金也不是不可能。”

“驻演？”

艺兴并不是很清楚这是个什么概念，他脑袋里浮现出小酒吧一脸沧桑弹着吉他唱民谣的情景，画面一转，一个衣着暴露的人在自己面前跳着钢管舞，体态要多妖娆有多妖娆。

大夏天他硬生生被雷得打个寒颤，LAY看突然他一抖表情像吃了过期咸菜，就知道这人想歪地方了。

“具体来说是竞演，各会所出人表演节目，会所会员来投票，票高者胜。”LAY拧开参茶浅浅抿着润嘴。“舞台效果很不错，专业级舞台，很多明星的私人歌友会都会选择那个场子。”

“就不怕会员都投自己会所吗？”

“不会，大部分会员都不止加入一个会所，投票结果与他们本人没有利益挂钩，所以大多数都会按自己喜好投票。”

“这样啊。那好吧，我演。”

“嗯。嗯?”LAY有点没在状况，他这样轻而易举地答应了？“你就答应了，不怕我坑你？”

“有钱不赚？我又不傻。”艺兴眼底闪过些星光。：“而且我想把自己写的歌唱给更多人听。”

“好。顶楼套间你随便挑间用着，最里面有乐器房，市面上常用的乐器都有，牌子都算不错。”LAY摸了摸鼻尖，回应艺兴眼底的疑问。“个人爱好买点乐器啥的，谈不上收藏。”

艺兴了然。

十分钟后，LAY替艺兴看到门后琳琅满目的昂贵乐器没怎么惊讶，但还是在心里暗骂了句壕无人性。

随手抓起一把吉他，拨弄六弦简单调音，右手手指按上品丝，左手拨弄起来，音调从指间流泻，清澈的嗓音随口就唱起无字旋律来，婉转动听。

不像古典的优雅，也没有电子流行的浮躁，很清新的校园小调，像路过学校小树林偶尔看到穿着白衬衫的学长在弹琴。

LAY不确定艺兴是不是知道自己还在，因为他觉得这个人抱起琴以后所有的气质都发生了改变。说他世俗吧，可这样的人真的会被外物束缚吗？

如果说起初LAY对张艺兴只是感兴趣的话，那么现在，他心动了。

3  
张艺兴从自己的音乐水里游出来已经到正午，太阳从玻璃窗浸入室内，窗帘被窗缝闯进风吹起，投在地上的金色海浪浮浮沉沉。

不知道LAY在什么时候离开房间的，一小时前或者把自己送到就走了，虽然不怎么想关注他的动向，但对于这种不打扰的做法，艺兴是很喜欢的，对Alpha恶感也把他排除了一点。

小心地将吉他放回琴架，搓着被琴弦咯红的指腹从兜里摸出手机，指示灯一闪一灭标志有新信息。

“弹完了来1007，带你去公司食堂尝尝。PS：1:30给你打电话。”

顶头上司发来的，艺兴看了眼时间，一点零七分，早点去也好，让人久等不是他的作风。对着玻璃窗稍微整理下头发，哼着调子走进电梯。

电梯门打开左转，他昨天刚来过，对方位有个大概的记忆。路过窗口，热光在他皮肤上烫慰而过，脑仁突突发疼，空气不怎么新鲜，有点海风的咸腥味。

很久没有高度集中注意力去做事了，对精神消耗有点大，看来以后简单安逸的小日子没有了。自嘲地揉了把鼻子，脚步停在1007的门前。

门没有关紧，虚掩着，留了门吗？艺兴随意敲两下就走进去。

但在他脚踏进的第二秒，他就后悔了。

房间里充斥大海的信息素，压迫感让他觉得自己的呼吸道被什么黏糊糊的东西堵塞，咸腥的气味让他想到了海滩边搁浅晒干的海鱼。沉闷的感觉让艺兴感觉很恍惚，甚至让他不明白自己身处何处。

用力甩两下脑袋，紧咬下唇用刺痛迫使自己清醒，眼前的景象逐渐清晰。

LAY靠坐在转椅上，眉头紧皱，眼神迷离，嘴角勾着点凶狠，呼吸急促，焦急催促：“快点，一会有人来。”

被办公桌遮挡的地方大抵是半跪着一个人，艺兴当然没有透视眼，他是从桌子边缘露出的两条腿和丰腴的屁股猜测的。

一个人坐着满脸享受，嘴里催促，另一人躲在桌后不知动作着什么。但无论如何，答案不言而喻。

恶心感从胃里翻涌而上，张艺兴克制住呕吐的冲动，调转脚步夺门逃走，拉开门的声音过于响亮，把屋内的人皆是惊得一抖，但这些都不在他的考虑范围以内了。

或许是受到了那种咸腥味信息素的压迫，也或许是对Alpha的厌恶感，张艺兴的身体过筛样地发颤，很多零星的碎片拥进脑袋里。

一些毫无逻辑的画面不停在眼前闪过，循环，盘旋，接着被一点若有若无的线索串联。

老旧的钟楼斑驳，钟楼顶端的指针很多年前就固定在十点七分，齿轮可能是在一个太阳升起的早晨伴着一声鸟鸣静止，亦或是月夜随着寂静罢工。

从侧面隐蔽的门口挤进内部，可能雪白过的墙壁泛黄布满污秽的鞋印，干燥的腻子粉，地上尽是被尖锐物品刮擦剥落的墙皮。

没有窗户，只有窄边通风口放进一丝丝亮光，空气夹杂了灰尘，刺鼻难闻。鼓楼有三层，本想呆在第一层，为了保险和绝对胜券，他把目光投向黑黝黝的第二层。

逼仄的空间里摆满了货箱，只有一方大小能够躲进一个五六岁小孩的空隙，看样子是被拿走了一只货箱。

张艺兴对自己选的躲藏地点很满意，这种偏僻的地方当鬼的人怎么会想得到，只要五分钟，他就可以从鼓楼出去，并且赢得一支美味雪糕。

想到这他舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，口水由于口渴变得粘稠，上下嘴皮甚至被黏在一起。夜光手表的指针在黑暗里马不停蹄地走动，发出细微的“咔哒咔哒”声。独自待在这种空间，说不害怕是假的，这点声音莫名其妙让张艺兴安了心。

时间一分一秒地过去，楼下没有一点响动，当秒针划过表盘四圈半以后，艺兴松口气，轻手轻脚地往楼梯口靠去。

“啊！你走开！”

突兀的尖叫划破钟楼的安宁，把他吓得差点跟着叫出来，他立马抬手捂紧自己的的嘴，把惊吓吞了回去。

刚被母亲监督着看完《巴黎圣母院》，难道这个钟楼也有丑陋的卡西莫多？男孩的探险精神默默发挥着作用，他模仿电视里谍战的片段四处查看，最终确定源头在第三层。

他停了半秒，在冰淇淋和未知面前，他没有犹疑地选择了后者，猫着腰摸上三层。

空气中的灰尘味逐渐消失，被他察觉到已经来不及了，铁锈的味道突然爆炸开，与另一股类似糖浆的气息纠缠，但明显压上一头，占据上风。

他靠在墙角，尽量把自己蜷起来，到不易察觉的大小。

青年被捆了手脚，靠着墙壁半跪在地上，男人捏住前者的下颚迫使其张开，从早就解开的裤子中掏出自己恶心的东西，粗暴地青年挤进口腔。

青年被折磨得干呕，口水从嘴角留下，绝望的呜咽从缝隙里渗出，他每发出一点声响，男人就给他一拳，肉体被击打的声音像刺，狠狠扎进旁观者的耳朵里，插在心口。

张艺兴害怕极了，周身包裹着的铁锈味让他崩溃，那点糖浆味早就消失得无影无踪，小腹突如其来传来钝痛，男人的拳头好像落到了自己身上，他咬住手腕，企图分担疼痛。

这个魔鬼的信息素哪里是铁锈味，空气这般黏腻，是血。

所以说omega在Alpha面前没有任何反抗的余地，被欺凌，就是他们的宿命。

他跌跌撞撞的跑出钟楼，他想找人去把青年救下来，他想找人倾诉自己看见了施暴现场，但是肚子的疼痛超出他的想象。

回家的道路变得漫长，遥远，天空被人泼了墨，夕阳也黯淡了光芒，道旁树像画廊里的厚涂油画，只有暗绿的色块，看不清纹理细节。

或许过了几分钟，也或许是几个世纪，他终于颤抖着手用钥匙拧开家门。

“妈……”

母亲用斥责的目光看着晚归的他，打断了他要说的话。

“回来这么晚，还吃什么饭，回房写作业。”

好像有什么东西碎掉，耳边是噼里啪啦的声音。他笑了，说。

“好。”

房门关好，他觉得很累，比跑完八百米还累，比登完泰山还累，比看到刚才那一幕还累。

破天荒没有握起笔杆子写题，把衣服裹得紧紧得睡去。

最后一个也是唯一一个知道刚才那件事的人沉睡，青年后来的遭遇无人而知。如果说在这个事件中还有张艺兴不知道的，那大概就是，他在男人释放的信息素中分化了性别，omega。

冥冥之中，都有了注定。

4  
张艺兴回过神来已经坐在员工宿舍的床铺上，背后冷汗淋漓，连很少出汗的鼻下都密密麻麻挂着的汗珠，曲起手指，苍白的指关节在太阳穴上狠狠揉搓，尖锐的疼痛成功转嫁注意力，将他从无法面对的回忆中解救出来。

他自己明白这段记忆一直都蛰伏在脑海里某个角落，或是因为没救下那个年轻人的自责愧疚，亦或是因为性别被迫提前分化的阴影，这段记忆被Omega身体的保护机制休眠。不主动去想好像就没有发生过，如今看来是自欺欺人罢了。

不过当年被身体机制保护的他也没想到，记忆之门再次被打开，钥匙竟然是那样的画面。

稀里糊涂乱想一阵呼吸恢复平缓，他从床上坐起，从抽屉取出水杯，倒了些矿泉水，仰头灌水的途中却瞥见抽屉里的名片。张扬的字母，刺眼极了。皱着眉头推了把匣子，金色的光芒被收敛。

手机在裤兜里播放起音乐，不用想也知道是谁打来的，张艺兴半秒都没有犹豫，手指在红色标识上滑过。如果不是辞职手续已经办妥，他马上就从这个鬼地方逃走，但目前这种情况，他走掉就意味着变成了无业游民。打电话的人感受到挂断的干脆，没有再不识趣地重播。

“短信，请查阅。”

常年处于静音状态的手机难得转到响铃模式，短信音很干脆，但张艺兴觉得不好听。点开设置选了半天，用软件截取了段钢琴曲，点下确认键的刹那，“噗嗤”笑出声，自己还是没有改掉遇见麻烦事就躲的习惯啊。

自嘲地拉下状态栏点开信息。

“抱歉，可能是我让你误会什么了。刚才是我的Omega助理失手把茶水打翻，他收拾碎片手指割破了，所以空气中信息素浓了些。总之不是你想的那样。”

张艺兴把每个文字都仔细看了一遍，忽而想到，要真是做那种事情的话，空气里至少也是两种信息素而不是单纯的海风味。

闷声在屏幕上敲出回复，不多时便收到吃饭的邀约。虽然是自己的莽撞误会了LAY，但是总感觉有这个人在的地方准没好事。以身体不舒服的理由回绝，点了份辣椒炒肉的外卖草草解决饥饿问题，重新回到练琴房泡进音乐水。

LAY很敏锐地发现，自从那次办公室误会后，张艺兴和自己为数不多的交流变得更少，除了偶尔在电梯里打个照面，能够说上几句话，大多数时候属于约不出来，不愿废话的状态。

这可苦了某个目的不纯的单身汉，不过好在竞演即将开始，两人的接触逐渐多起来。

“这个节奏会不会太快了，要是按这个BEAT跳，会吃力。”

LAY注意到艺兴额头的汗水成股成股往下滑，甚至滴答滴答落在地板上，不禁有些心疼。

张艺兴并不领情，眼神带着点怪异。

“你是在小看我吗？开场不是给了首慢节奏中国风吗？后面还慢有什么意思，直接回家睡觉算了。”

“就提个建议，我们艺兴最厉害了。”

LAY的好意却被要强的艺兴当做了嘲讽，他的郁闷可想而知，只好顺着人意说下去。不过他话里那个“我们艺兴”显得过于亲昵，让张艺兴听得直皱眉，自知理亏的人只好悻悻闭了嘴。

他LAY好歹也是横扫Omega群体的梦中情人，怎么到张艺兴这里处处碰壁不说，还变得格外轻浮。

“明天竞演前有个聚餐，我希望你陪我一起去。”

有了刚才的小摩擦，就算是LAY出于好意让人结识人脉但也并不抱希望这个人会答应。谁知艺兴什么都没有多问，简洁地回复。

“好。”

“今晚我托人把衣服送来，你试试，不合适叫人改。”

LAY弯着眉眼在心里窃喜自己定制的西装有了用处，前段时间以制作演出服为理由拿到了张艺兴的尺码，立马找人定制了几套衣服，其中有一套还是LAY自己参与设计的，也是他要张艺兴明天穿出去的那套。

雪白的西装把身体曲线衬托得刚好，钻石滚金边的袖扣和CHAUMET胸针在灯光下炫耀着闪光，最大的亮点在衣服本身，火红的绸缎被白线镶嵌在裁剪得当的布料上，像是有一条血龙蛰伏在肩头。

张艺兴有点认不出穿衣镜里的自己，虽然对LAY这个Alpha喜欢不起来，但是还是得承认，这个人衣品很好。大概上流社会的人都这样吧，张艺兴默默归功于环境。

两人都按约定时间到达会所门口，LAY拦下往自动门里冲的张艺兴，伸手替他整理好领结，没有废话走进包厢。

众人看到速来独来独往的LAY身边跟着个人，不禁有些好奇，不过看清了张艺兴的模样也是一脸了然。Alpha聚会携带Omega的意思显而易见，听闻LAY的私生活干净，如今看来也是彼此彼此。

草草把众人介绍给张艺兴后，LAY被拉走洽谈合作，独留他一人在包间。虽不情愿闷在小房间里，但到处都是Alpha的气息让他很不适应，躲在包间里无疑是最好的选择。

浅浅呷了口矿泉水，竟喝出丝丝甜意，用平板点了块黄油蛋糕，悠闲得刷起手机。包间门被打开，张艺兴带着点喜悦迎接自己的午后甜点，来人却两手空空，还不等他询问，那人抢先开口。

“你就是他们安排来的Omega吧。”

笔挺的黑西装，不可一世的神情，简直就是张艺兴心中标配的最讨厌Alpha。

“什么？”西装男的眼睛上下打量一番，露出满意的神色。

“看来他们准备工作做得挺不错，我很喜欢你的模样，去房间等着吧。我一会过来。”

西装男从裤兜里摸出房卡丢在张艺兴面前，转身准备出门。

“先生，请您等一下。”张艺兴当机的脑子终于运转起来，从头到尾都没搞清楚发生了什么事情，就被塞了房卡，那人还极其不耐烦，到好像是自己有求于他。

难不成是LAY把他卖了？不应该啊，他怎么可能缺这点钱，但是他们这个阶层，一个合同牺牲一个员工也不是不可能。想到这他心凉了一半。

“等什么等，我的时间可不是你这个Omega能耽误得起的。”西装男眯起眼睛，态度说不出的轻蔑。

张艺兴被他的态度刺激得来了火气，皱眉周身散开些寒意，眼神冰冷。

“我说，你搞错人了，要找MB自己进对包间，我不是。”

西装男隐约发觉自己找的对象不对，但是被一个Omega顶撞，如果自己转身走掉传出去，可是会被当做笑柄的。

“上谁不一样？Omega下贱种就是贱，放心我会满足你的。操的你连自己是谁都不知道。”

烟草味的信息素在他说话的同时被释放出来，呛人的味道伴随威压向张艺兴袭来。可他想不到，眼前的Omega基本免疫Alpha的信息素威压。

张艺兴冷哼一声，从座椅上站起，直勾勾地瞪着西装男。

西装男被张艺兴的动作小小惊讶到，旋即加大了信息素的释放。这可苦了张艺兴，虽然他不怕信息素的威压，但是Alpha和Omega的信息素会相互吸引，但是要是在全是Alpha的会所爆发信息素就完了。

眼神依然坚定与西装男对峙，暗中握起拳头小心翼翼将自己被勾出的信息素收住。

西装男不急，逐渐加大信息素的释放量。对峙时间越长张艺兴越难熬，他悔得肠子都青了，脑子突然卡壳才会答应来这个鬼地方，在心底默默把LAY诅咒得体无完肤。

“谁准你动他？”

熟悉的声音夹杂着愤怒传入耳朵，伴随着一股清新的山葡萄气息，他脱力地跌坐回椅子。看到LAY夺门而入，脑子里只剩一个念头。

“这家伙信息素真好闻。”

5  
LAY进包厢后立刻站在两人中间，山葡萄的信息素筑起一道城墙般厚重的屏障，把张艺兴死死护在身后。

“你想干什么？”

LAY的眼睛里满是警惕，余光看到张艺兴斜躺在椅子上喘气，在望向西装男的表情不觉多了分狠厉。他都连重话都舍不得说的人，居然被畜生如此欺凌，以往挂着淡然和倔强的小脸此刻皱着眉。

褪下温和的伪装，LAY往前迈了一小步，信息素如泄洪般倾泻而出直逼西装男。Alpha信息素的威压不仅仅是性别压制，更有血统压制。虽然这个时代早没有所谓皇室平民之分，但毫无疑问，这个男人是当年贵族的后代。

汗水从西装男的额角滑落，流进衣领，产生些刺痒感，喉管被卡住般，窒息感将他呼吸剥夺。死死咬住牙，从牙缝里挤出。

“你的人？”

LAY不可置否地笑笑，眯眼加大了信息素的释放，本就临到边缘的西装男脸色骤变，直挺挺地跪下。

LAY对着张艺兴伸出右手，后者看了眼自然地把手掌递过去，LAY拉住人往外走，周身的气息并未收敛。从西装男身边走过，张艺兴在心底惊讶，眼里的嘲弄更盛。

“别动他。”

LAY居高临下好似给他忠告般，眼神越无差别地投入围观的人群中，不寒而栗的Alpha授意散开。

随着LAY的离开威压撤离，西装男用手肘撑住身体勉强站起，不时投来的目光并没有发现，那人阴影下怨毒的眼神。

“抱歉，让你遇到这种事情。”

两人坐电梯去了贵宾室，LAY头疼地喝了口咖啡，嘴里的苦涩一点不比心里少，更多的还是无奈。

“没事。”

艺兴眉宇仍是疏离，仿佛刚才的事情和他没有关系。

“不过，我还是想问问他为什么突然用信息素压制你。”

“大概是误会了，把我当成了MB。你们Alpha都喜欢玩这些？”

疑问句被张艺兴说成肯定句，LAY表情有些难看，想解释却又害怕多此一举。

“不要以偏概全，我就没有。”有两下叩门声，LAY偏头朝门外回应。“进来。”

服务员推门而入，黄油蛋糕的香甜钻入张艺兴的鼻腔，他差点以为是自己的信息素泄露，嘴角抽了下，却看见一块蛋糕放在眼前。惊讶地抬头看着LAY，那人摸摸鼻子，不自然地开口。

“猜你会喜欢。”

其实是他刚才从包间出来看见服务员端着蛋糕想往里钻，索性就帮他点了单。

“谢谢。”

其实方才他还为那块蛋糕小小地惋惜了一下，虽到不了必不可少的地步但比赛前吃甜食是他的习惯。

“吃完就回去吧，今天竞演别去了。”

今天自己的会所是主场，但考虑到张艺兴的状态，LAY斟酌半晌还是决定让人回去休息。

“用不着，让我洗个澡就行。”

西装男烟草味的信息素附着在衣服上，比起LAY的山葡萄，无疑让他感觉到不适。他只想快点把这种味道从身上驱逐。

“隔壁休息室，有床有浴室，你自便。我去处理点事情，有问题call我。”

“好。”

水从头顶的花洒喷出，蜿蜒而下顷刻间爬满全身，葱白的手指抓了抓头发。关掉水龙头，水珠从发尖滴落，掉在脚下积水上泛起圈涟漪，波纹不大却扩散到张艺兴的心里。

沐浴露瓶上标注香气的那一栏了然印刷了山葡萄三个大字。

晶莹的紫色粘稠液体混合了水，变成细密的泡沫，随着骨节分明的手掌包裹住身体角角落落，替换掉主人不喜欢的气息。

这味道太过怪异，眼前竟出现了那个男人大步流星走进来挡在自己眼前的模样，他带走压力的同时把自己轻轻放进了一个酿葡萄酒的庄园，外界的所有都被隔开，莫名感到安心。这种感觉像极了他一直渴求的安全感。

也不是每个Alpha都那么讨厌。

张艺兴这样想到。

烂俗老套的英雄救美，从古至今不知上演了多少回，即便美人不是回回都爱上了英雄，但十有八九都动了心。危机中的援手好比黑夜里的萤火，不是说那点光有多珍贵难得，而是在恰当的时间有人碰巧做了恰当的事。

灯光在烟雾弥漫的空气里变成光柱，在舞台上穿梭，张艺兴轻盈跃起，手臂随鼓点打出，在身前收拢，落下脚尖点地，刚好踏在最后的节点。

所有灯光熄灭，独留舞者头顶那盏，阴影把原本精致的面容勾勒得更加惊艳，台下掌声雷动，也有不少欢呼出声，Alpha互相询问着舞台上的人是谁。

“LAY总，这位是你们会所的吧，叫啥名儿啊。”

“我的人。”

LAY确定周围的分贝让台上的人听不到自己的话，冷淡的回复却不失炫耀的成分。

6  
丢下一句震惊四座的话，LAY悠悠然起身迈开轻快的步子往后台走去。有了这个动作在座的Alpha们更加确定这个洁身自好的纨绔有了心上人。

除了LAY以外，还有人目光阴鸷地拉松领带快步钻进走廊，目光紧锁从舞台走下的那人。

张艺兴下台后眉眼里全是笑意，甚至哼起现编的小调，他上台前的忐忑都化为喜悦，时隔多年重新登台，迎接他的仍然是欢呼和掌声，这让他感觉最近笼罩在头顶的阴霾有了放晴的预兆。

抬手擦了把从额头滑到脸颊的汗水，淡淡的奶香味窜入鼻腔，这味道他不陌生，是自己的信息素，原因无非是运动量太大加之过于兴奋所以导致信息素分泌太过旺盛。

得赶快把被汗水湿透的衣服换掉，微量信息素虽然不会出什么事，但是感觉稍灵敏的Alpha就会很快定位他，这不是他想要的。

舞台开始响起新的旋律，走廊的灯光应景似的暗下，原本明亮的道路变得昏暗，张艺兴不怎么喜欢这种环境，加快步幅往前方光源靠近。突然，一个人影挡住那点白光，并且逆着光往里走，身影竟莫名让他感到几分熟悉，皮鞋踩在地上的每一步都透出点威胁。

张艺兴心下乱做一团，低头看地板不自然地用手扇着风，又故作淡定贴近墙壁避让。两人距离越来越近，张艺兴心跳几乎提到嗓子眼。

终于，两人擦肩，依旧风平浪静，什么事也没有发生。张艺兴松口气，暗骂自己胡思乱想的同时走到出口，果不其然看到那人靠在防火门等他。

“表演很不错，我看过那么多次这次都入迷了，晋级估计是稳了，名次不好说，不过前三没问题。”

LAY也不吝惜溢美之词，把来人夸得天花乱坠，即便排除掉讨人欢心的成分，这话也说得很漂亮，因为张艺兴的实力确实如此。

“LAY总过奖了，我玩得很开心。”

张艺兴欠身感谢，酒窝里的甜意浓得化不开，笑眼里像有小钩子把LAY的心尖勾住不放。艺兴弯腰的瞬间，身上淡淡的甜香扑到Alpha脸上，让他心神一荡。

LAY不由得靠近了些，见那人没有排斥的意思，便大胆地伸手搂着张艺兴肩头，小身板突然被笼在宽肩下不适应地动了动，但终究没有挣开。

抑制住心里狂喜的某人攀着心上人往外走，时不时考虑把手往下挪点，握住方才跳舞扭动得挠人的细腰。

张艺兴则在心里鄙夷吐槽了一句，这个姿势是在秀身高？牵手也比这样好。

两人都没注意到的是，刚才那个西装笔挺的身影在黑暗里耸耸鼻子，眼里尽是癫狂和欲望，望着张艺兴离开的方向，咧开嘴伸出舌头舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，喉咙的声音因为激动变了调。

“这么香甜的Omega，当然要……物尽其用。”

7  
竞演结果出来得很快，第二天张艺兴还在睡眼朦胧地含着牙膏泡沫，就接到了LAY的电话，说是他成功晋级了，还是唯一一个晋级的Omega。

发挥得不错张艺兴不怎么惊讶，但早晨刚起床的消颓在顷刻间就退下去。吐掉白沫问好下场竞演的时间和主题，那边的人还没说完再见的见字匆匆挂断电话，在餐桌上摸了包饼干火急火燎地赶去排练房。

“这么急？”

张艺兴嘴里叼着饼干拧开门把，没料想竟有人在他之前进入琴房。

那人背对着门，白皙的指节握住擦琴布抚掉灰尘，动作轻得像在给洗完澡的婴儿擦身体，张艺兴看得出神，待人转过身，才把头转向别处。

“这不给老板打工吗?不勤快点等着被开除吗?”

张艺兴打了个哈哈掩饰尴尬，LAY挑眉，眼神有些怪异。

“你居然还会开玩笑？”

“很奇怪吗？”

张艺兴被好看的下垂眼盯得不自在，刚想再插科打诨几句蒙混过关，瞄见置物台放着几个塑料袋。

“早餐，别用饼干凑合了。”

LAY丢下一句话，坐回钢琴前，手指轻触在琴键上，几乎在一瞬间，手指开启某个记忆的开关，在黑白间跃动穿梭起来。

李斯特的《爱之梦第三章》。

啃着卷饼的张艺兴停止咀嚼，第一小节还没结束就判断出乐曲名字。难度很大的钢琴曲，哪怕拥有绝对音感，练习这个曲子花费的时间也绝对不短。LAY弹得这样流畅顺手，想来也是下过功夫的。

同一首曲子因为演绎方法不同往往会呈现不同的意境，而不同的意境也能从侧面反应出这个人的性格。

道理同书法类似，有些人的字会拘泥于固定的方框构架中，一笔一划力度要求苛刻，这种人通常死板；而有些人结构零碎，字形散乱，这种人通常懒惰漫不经心；还有些人结构完善， 一撇一捺间都游刃有余，这类人做事有分寸，且能灵活对待。

练字是练人，练琴也是练人。

张艺兴侧耳让旋律包裹住自己的听觉，音符敲击得很温柔，带着眷恋，是爱人在耳边细语，到了急促的部分，像极了恋爱中火热的拥吻，再缓慢，是留恋。

听得入迷，眼眶湿漉漉的，张艺兴不懂自己心跳莫名的悸动来源于何处，是音乐还是演奏音乐的人。

曲终，张艺兴闭眼调整心情，嗓音清晰地说：“我要你来伴奏。”

没有商量的意思，LAY早料到一般，从坐凳起身，把温热的豆浆递到他面前。

“乐意之至。”

半月后，竞演现场。

“等等，你看钢琴边那个是康桥的LAY吗？”

“嘿！真的，想不到LAY总还有这个才能。”

“他上回不都说了吗，那个Omega是他的人。”

作为转场秀，准备时间充裕不少，张艺兴在幕后拉伸，听到台下交头接耳。听到那句“他的人”张艺兴的眼神不由得飘到旁边那人脸上，LAY见人并没有恼意，半真半假地说道：“早晚的事。”

张艺兴没有嘲讽竟认同地点头：“说不定呢。”

还不待LAY惊喜，工作人员就示意二人上台，LAY只好收心，眼神却不自觉地往那个穿着浅蓝舞美服的男人身上投去。上台进入表演状态的张艺兴并没有再给到回复。

钢琴响起的第一声，张艺兴就跳起来了，柔软的身体在空中划开一道弧线，旋转一周稳稳落在地上，这个开场无疑是动人的，Alpha们都把目光聚集在那个灯光下的精灵身上，水色的纱衣选得很好，给灵动的表演添了几分仙气。

舞蹈进行到最后节奏骤然加快，原本的温和被狂热取代，手指抚上衣角，水色纱衣下一秒被抛到半空，而衣服的主人赤裸着上半身，汗水在聚光灯下闪光，肌肉轮廓被勾勒得阴影分明。不少Alpha喉结都滚动了一下，脸色微妙。

这LAY总家的Omega很会玩啊。

但台下有个人表情不怎么好看，愤恨地扫了眼周遭发出感叹的人群，指甲几乎陷进肉里。

曲终，天使的动作定格在最后一个音符消失的地方。LAY抬手用手背抹去额间的汗水，那人柔美的背部线条看得他有是心神一荡，特别是方才那句充满暗示的话，LAY怎么可能还能淡定？

走到轻轻喘气的那人身边，LAY把自己的外套脱下，盖在前者身上，空调供应充足的冷气已经让张艺兴手臂上起了些鸡皮。除开保暖也不排除某人吃醋的小心思。

两边喷雾器不合时宜的喷出烟雾，这点不寻常的舞台效果立刻就引起LAY的注意，烟雾里似乎混杂点果木的香味，不过也并没有出现什么不良反应。

LAY往张艺兴的方向靠了靠，余光在白色的烟雾中扫视，略微不详的感觉涌上心头，他的直觉一向很准。右手把张艺兴护在怀里，左手伸进裤兜按下发令器，分布在场馆各个角落的人手立刻向后台聚拢。

“走，快。”

张艺兴的嗓音有些奇怪，呼吸太重，以他的肺活量，哪怕跳十分钟的舞也绝不是这种效果。LAY不敢多停留，被保镖簇拥着走回车里。

LAY把张艺兴塞进副驾驶后自己立马从另一侧钻进去，打开顶灯他才发现张艺兴整个人像是从水里捞出来似的，刘海被汗水打湿紧贴在额前，汗珠沾了满身，从胸口一直往下滑，这个出汗量绝对不正常。

LAY俯身过去想替人把车窗打开，却被滚烫的手掌抓住手腕，那人只是皱着眉摇头，艰难吐出几个字。

“不要，往你那开。”

发动机的齿轮开始转动，开出去没多远，LAY就明白为什么张艺兴不让他开窗了。香甜的黄油蛋糕信息素在一瞬间爆炸开来，占据整个空间。

也在同一时刻，空间里唯一的Alpha有了反应。

LAY根本不敢看张艺兴，一眼也不敢，他怕他会控制不住自己。哪怕以前接受过抵抗Omega信息素的训练他也是强弩之末了。

自己心爱的Omega，才给了自己暗示的Omega，这两层叠在一起，对LAY来说几乎是无法抵抗的诱惑。

车速越来越快，幸好是半夜，否则这个速度在市区里肯定会出交通事故。门牙在舌尖咬合，刺痛迫使LAY的脑子恢复些清明，空出一只手颤抖着用车载电拨出一个号码。

“准备几只效果最好，副作用最小的Omega抑制剂，放我房间，到家就用。”

张艺兴已经被欲望灼烧掉思考的能力，他隐约听到几个词语Omega，抑制剂，想了半天了然于心。用尽全身力气，想撑起身体，但是很明显他低估了发情期的威力。

刚离开椅背地身体重新摔回去，布料在后背摩擦竟产生了快感。细微的呻吟被LAY灵敏地捕捉，强忍住原始冲动对着那人温柔道。

“别动，回去给你打抑制剂。”

张艺兴不再逞强，乖乖躺在座椅上休息，咬着下嘴唇抵抗欲望一波又一波地攻城，汗液流得更多了。

另外一边，LAY也在崩溃的边缘，西裤早就被顶起帐篷，信息素也难以控制想与张艺兴交融，但他知道一旦他释放出信息素，张艺兴绝对会立马完全进入发情期，到时候靠抑制剂可就解决不了问题了。

连续飙车，总算是到家了，打开房门，卧室的灯亮着，LAY把张艺兴轻轻放在床上，取过柜面上的针剂，用酒精棉在人臂弯处消毒，拿着针扎进张艺兴的血管里。

意识模糊的张艺兴被疼痛激得叫出声，朦胧的眼睛睁开含着泪花望向LAY。

“痛。”

LAY被那眼神揪了下心尖，但还是果断把药剂推入张艺兴的血管。药物起效很快，一分钟不到，张艺兴的呼吸就平缓下来，接下来就是时间问题了。

LAY抹了把汗水松口气，想起身去浴室洗澡，张艺兴却不安分地贴上来，抓住他的裤子不要他走。

心里最柔软的一片被狠狠击中，LAY俯身在人脸颊亲了又亲，见他被安抚得差不多才从人手中抽走裤子。

洗完澡，LAY拿着热毛巾替张艺兴擦了一遍身子，才钻进客房睡去。

听见房门关闭的张艺兴有些无奈，这个Alpha果然不一样，要不是看见他胯间的巨物，都快觉得这人是性无能了。自己的几次暗示再明白不过，这个Alpha偏偏要当正人君子，难道还要他主动开口说你来解决我发情期吗？

不知道隔壁睡得不安宁的Alpha知道自己的心上人的真实想法，表情会怎样精彩。

8  
手机收到短信，微微在枕边振动，闭目养神的LAY睁开眼睛，起身走到窗边。外面的路灯印在他眸子里闪烁，修长的手指在屏幕上轻点拨出号码。

“查出来了？”

和方才对待张艺兴的温柔截然不同，LAY此刻开口的每个字都像是冰渣子。

“这场是风雅主办，您看……”

“把人请到康桥VIP，找庄博士，他知道怎么处理。”

“好。”

LAY打开窗户，凉风从窗外灌入，深呼吸几次把内心的躁动安抚下来，轻手轻脚地开门走出房间，往主卧的方向道了声晚安，驾车往康桥会所开去。

即使房间隔音不错，张艺兴还是听到LAY离开的响动，有一瞬间他都认为LAY去找人发泄生理问题了，但转念又认为他和其他的花花公子不一样。吃了这颗定心丸，张艺兴才裹着被子睡去。

“老庄，满意吗？”

LAY眉眼弯弯向庄睿打招呼，庄睿从一堆药剂里抬头，表情复杂。

“满意是满意，不过下次能不能不要半夜把我叫出来，我们家那口子还以为我出门幽会去了。”

LAY不道德地笑出声，不禁想到躺在家里主卧那位，张艺兴也会这样想吗？张艺兴刚睡得迷迷糊糊，突然打了个喷嚏，眼神在天花板游离会，又把头扎进被子里睡去。

“这里全是Alpha，你和谁幽会？”

“不，马上就有人不是Alpha了。”

庄睿露出戏谑的笑容，把目光投进旁边的房间。LAY顺着人目光看去，嘴角勾起轻蔑的弧度。

“药物反差不多了，LAY总去验收成果吧。”

LAY没有再接话径直走向旁边的房间，用钥匙扭开门锁，一个男人倒在房间中央，西装的纽扣撒了一地，狼狈不堪。

“别装死。”

LAY用脚尖碰碰西装男的肩头，男人在地上抽搐一下醒转过来，抬眼仰望着LAY突然笑了，血液从齿缝中透出来，染红了他的牙齿，沙哑的嗓音没有了原来的嚣张。

“LAY总真是……好手段。”

“过奖，手段再好也没有你在干冰里发Omega催情剂的手段高明。”

LAY看着眼前这人恨不得把他脖子拧断，锐利的眼神锁定在人脸上。

“要是弹琴的不是你……哈哈哈……”

西装男躺在地上狂妄地笑，笑得上气不接下气，疯癫般。

“可惜弹琴的就是我。”LAY一脚把人踢到墙角，转身走出房门。“有我在没人能动他，你知道的，beta先生。”

这次事件结束后，LAY和张艺兴的关系近了很多，凭LAY的眼光他很快就明白张艺兴是个不怎么喜欢Alpha的Omega，而他无疑是特别的，这让LAY的虚荣心得到很大的满足，对张艺兴的爱护也是日益加深。

为了不重蹈覆辙，LAY在张艺兴身边加派了保镖，保护他的同时即使没有干预但也算是一种监视。张艺兴知道以后没有训斥LAY，只是皱眉让他注意分寸。

Alpha的控制欲，张艺兴懂得，而且早在他弹爱之梦时他就听出来，这个人的控制欲和占有欲有多么强大，他要不然不会心动可一旦动了真心，这个人就会被他控制在自己的领地。张艺兴渴求的爱情是天长地久的，LAY能够给到他。

张艺兴给出的暗示很明显，他也相信LAY完全接收到了，但两人迟迟没有挑明，目前处境才如此暧昧。一个是拉不下脸去给Alpha告白，另一个是不确定自己的分量，一直拖沓着。

表面的僵持和平静终究是会被突发事件打破的。

“LAY总，张先生今天的行程是去找LC舞室研究编舞，LC舞室的组成成员是三个Alpha，两个beta，四个Omega，其中有两个Alpha已经有家室。还有一个Alpha是单身，身价不低，区内的家产榜上有名。以前和张先生同一个校队。”

“艺兴临近发情期，你盯紧点。”

“是，张先生已经到达目的地。”

“有情况再说，我先去忙了。”

LAY挂掉电话一股不安在心里窜动，他恨不得每天把张艺兴栓在身边，但是这样无疑会引起他的反感。自己除了忍耐什么事情也不能做。

整个会议开得心不在焉，最后干脆交给部门经理，自己站到窗口，从衣兜里摸出包香烟，抽出一根，想了半天，怕被张艺兴闻到不舒服，终究没有点燃，呆呆地望着窗外，脑子一片空白。铃声打破片刻的安静。

“LAY总，张先生进入发情状态了，他出门没有携带抑制剂。不过查到张先生在尤尼酒店订了一个情侣套间。”

“张艺兴现在乘车往尤尼酒店移动，开车的是校队的单身Alpha。”

“LAY总？LAY总？”

还没等那边挂电话LAY就把手机摔出去，身体不受控制地颤抖起来，怎样上的车，怎样发动汽车开到酒店楼下，怎样在一堆人畏缩的目光里走进电梯，按下楼层数字统统不知道。

怒火窜起，连绵不绝，沿着血管攀升，血液变作燃料随着那股火烧到脑袋，全身快虚脱一样无力，疼痛感更是从胸口扩散到四肢，连指尖都是钻心的疼。

走出电梯，按着门牌找寻房间，昏暗的廊灯在他五官下投出一片阴影。如果有人此刻看到LAY的表情那么一定会被吓得逃走，愤怒把理智侵蚀得所剩无几，旁边消火栓红色铁盖和张艺兴出门穿的衣服颜色相似，原本赏心悦目的色彩此刻显得嘲讽。

“咚咚咚”

LAY把所谓教养，所谓仪态全部抛于脑后，原本平滑的盖子被生生砸出三个凹陷，每一拳都伴随着巨大的声响。

张艺兴啊，张艺兴。你可真了不起，把你捧着宠着，你发情期都忍着没动一下，你他娘的居然转头爬上了别人的床。你要是不喜欢我就直说，何必明里暗里给那些暧昧不清的暗示？

我尊重你，你就这样践踏，那你他娘的就别怪我对你不客气。

闭眼揉揉额角，眼前却出现了令他目眦欲裂的画面。Alpha压着张艺兴，在他身上驰骋，张艺兴眼角带着泪花嗓子都叫得嘶哑。拳头又紧了紧，手臂上青筋乍现。

早把张艺兴视为自己Omega的LAY被嫉妒占据了所有感情，他只有一个念头。我的，张艺兴是我的，谁也不能指染，否则代价是他承担不了的。

信息素不受控制地从身体释放，延长LAY的感官，终于在转角的房间发现了目标。门没有关紧，但是里面的信息素却骗不了人。

张艺兴，找到你了。还不关门，想让所有人参观吗。

LAY粗暴地推开房门，山葡萄的信息素涌入房间，搅乱了空气，躺在床上的人一震，皱眉抬起头，睡眼惺忪。

只有一个人？来晚了吗？

LAY的心凉了半截，眼里的阴郁到了极致。拉松在疾走中错位的领带，嗓子里的危险一触即发。

“完事了？”

“什么完事了？”

张艺兴不明所以地打了个哈欠，掀开被子的一角，雪白的脚丫落在地上，抬手把睡得起褶的衣服扯扯，后知后觉发现空气里山葡萄的气味过于浓郁了，下意识憋了口气，躲得远了些。

这点小动作当然没有逃过LAY的眼睛，本是下意识之举，但对LAY来说无异于火上浇油，逼近张艺兴，一把将他推到在床上怒极而笑。

“我说什么你还不懂吗？就这么饥渴和别人上床？”

LAY单手解开领带，另一只手掌捏了张艺兴的手腕，用领带捆得死死的，张艺兴都没有挣扎，望着他全是冷静。

“你清楚你在说什么吗？”

“清楚，来给我说说你为什么和他上床？。”LAY被张艺兴的态度激得更加愤怒，唇角勾起，吐出尖锐的词句。

“因为钱？我也有钱啊，一次五十万够不够？不够，一百万？”刻薄的话不断从好看的嘴唇中说出，手也不停下，小指勾起衣角，放肆地在光滑的皮肤上游走，不出意料地把衣服扒了下来。

“LAY，误会了。”

张艺兴对上被气得血红的眼睛心里一疼，企图环住Alpha的脖颈双手被捆住动弹不得，他只能用力扬起身子凑到LAY的耳边，尽量温和地低语。

LAY前一秒还躁动神经慢慢冷静，张艺兴只用了半句解释就把他安抚下来。他的动作停下来，看着张艺兴的眼睛盯了半晌，叹口气把人手腕的束缚解开，强硬搂在怀里。

信任也好，爱也好，随便什么都好，只要给个解释，LAY就能冷静下来。他觉得又可悲又幸福，被Omega拿捏着的Alpha。

“我不知道你为什么会觉得我会和别的Alpha上床。”张艺兴揉揉手腕，圈过LAY窝在他肚子上，语气里的委屈快要溢出来。“真的没有，如果你不相信的话，你可以鉴定一下。”

LAY摸着张艺兴头发的手停下来，呆楞在原地，想让人重复一遍见那人耳尖赤红。

“我相信你，但是我不想再忍了，给我，好不好？”

发情期的Omega哪里经得起喜欢的Alpha的撩拨，回复羞涩却坚定。

“好。”

9  
“好”字的最后一个音节还没有完全发出，嘴唇被进入状态的Alpha封住，原本涌动的信息素在情深意浓的时刻更是大力躁动起来，把张艺兴包裹其中，源源不断从毛孔入侵。

Alpha的信息素对于Omega，特别是发情状态的Omega来说无疑是最好的催情剂，张艺兴环住LAY的脖颈体温在他手掌下快速升高，全身的力气被欲望剥夺。

LAY摸到张艺兴的喉结，那人敏感的脖子缩了缩，喘息加重几分，热气呼到LAY脸上让他动作更加放肆了些。

LAY葱白的手指弯曲，关节有意在Omega脖子上来回轻蹭，张艺兴被莫名的快感刺激得夹紧双腿轻颤，泄露出些夹杂着嗔怪的诱人腔调。

“LAY……”

颈部的指尖顿了顿，张艺兴还没来得及松口气，那手便拉开领口往胸前探去，因为特别时期而肿胀的红缨刚被触碰就挺立起来，LAY的眼底亮了亮，双指捏住红豆有技巧地搓弄，尤其照顾到发硬的乳尖，指腹有频率地摩挲。

张艺兴的身体随着LAY动作的颤抖，频率让他生出些熟悉感，正是前些时候合作竞演的舞蹈鼓点，紧闭的眸子缓缓张开，对上双温柔得快溢出水的眼睛，心里暖得难耐，双臂收紧主动贴近。

LAY的下身早就肿胀得发疼，在两腿间撑起一个鼓包，得到张艺兴的回应后更是压不住欲火。手指勾起衣角除去衣服，清冷的面纱也在此刻被揭露，白皙的皮肤暴露在空气中变得粉红，LAY像抚摸钢琴抚摸张艺兴，眼前这人也需要他的弹奏。

褪去裤子，张艺兴第一次和人坦诚相见，羞得满脸通红，缺固执地正视LAY的眼睛。

LAY受到鼓舞，引导艺兴翻身趴下，舌尖从脊背滑到凹陷，那里已经泥泞不堪，不需多余的润滑便可轻松探入，LAY的舌头舔舐着褶皱，寻探让那人疯狂的开关，每一次的重力都能换来一声惊呼。

张艺兴的双腿刚想合上，就被LAY轻轻掰开，手指就着液体挤进，狭小温暖的空间立刻把他容纳，Omega发情期插入Alpha性器的甬道会变得柔软，LAY很快就放入三根手指，张艺兴皱起眉头略微感到不适，不知如何放置的双手，捂住眼睛。

Alpha抽出手指，把身体压了上去，不急着进入，吻着Omega脖子后面的腺体，有意哈着热气调笑：“害怕吗？”

气流让张艺兴一哆嗦，被压制住躲不开，微微挣扎了一下，沙哑着嗓子开口。

“我想看着你。”

LAY心里一软，在人脖颈间啃了几口留下一串红印才作罢，翻身躺在床上把人搂住，拍拍他屁股让人跨坐在自己身上。

“看着我自己动可以吗？”

张艺兴紧咬下唇用动作回答了他，做好扩张的小穴容纳LAY的欲望也有些吃力，坐姿更是让整根没入，喉间发出闷哼，LAY感受着自己爱人的温度，忍住把人按到抽插的冲动，托住他的大腿减缓压力。

适应了自家Alpha的尺寸后，张艺兴腰部发力在上面起落，学过舞蹈的柔韧和力度让LAY被交融的快感击晕了神智，满意地接收爱人的身体，没过几下Omega的眼神开始飘忽，突然撞击到一点，呻吟一声身体软软跌落。

LAY顺其自然地接替了工作，起身将人压到，欲望在那人身体里对一点冲撞，张艺兴被快感剥夺了理智，发出意味不明的声音。

“啊……LAY……别……别，不要……”

LAY呼吸一滞，眼底的情欲几乎把他吞噬，双手把住那人胯部，腰间动作的幅度力度变得更大，似乎每一下都要把身下人贯穿，小穴被刺激得狠狠缩紧，性器贴着紧密的肠壁又大了一圈。

艺兴被饱胀感冲昏头脑，下体分泌出的液体在抽插中发出“啧啧”水声和肉体碰撞的声音交织，欲火像念了魔咒，黄油蛋糕的香甜信息素从腺体释放。

发情中的Omega放下自己平日的伪装，抬起臀部迎合LAY的一次次进攻，晶莹的液体混着丝缕白浊从沟壑流出，把床单打湿了大片。

“L……LAY，啊……慢……慢点……”

抬手把自己的爱人圈在怀里，山葡萄的信息素疯狂扩张把黄油蛋糕的香气容纳，看着艺兴水光潋滟的眼睛，LAY眸色一暗，攻势骤然变强。

强烈的快感从前端传到全身，手指下意识游走到后颈寻到敏感的腺体，指尖不客气的搓弄刮擦，酥麻感过电般撩拨艺兴的神经身体难耐地扭动，花蕊用力吞吐吸纳，在攀上顶峰的前一刻，LAY扣住艺兴后脑勺，对准腺体毫不犹豫地咬下。

暂时标记。

空气里的暧昧升到顶点，只有粗重的喘息在安静的房间回荡，艺兴褪去欲望恢复清明，不可置信地摸着后颈。

“你居然标记我？”

“不愿意吗？”

LAY被张艺兴眼底的震惊刺伤，原本拥有自己爱人的喜悦被冲淡，心脏被揪起来疼，他不敢发怒，抬眸纠结地望着他。

“不是，不是。”

张艺兴知道自己刚才的话说得不妥连忙解释，看到那人紧绷的身体放松下来，又补了句。

“你真的喜欢我吗？”

“我比任何一个Alpha都爱你。”

LAY低垂的眸子抬起里面写满了真诚，亦如他的感情般炽烈。

“LAY，又开始发烫了。”

张艺兴翻身扑进LAY的怀里，脑袋蹭在自己ALPHA肩头黏软的声音委婉地求爱。

“那我们再来……”

“慢点，唔……嗯啊……”


End file.
